Dinomist
"Dinomist" (ダイナミスト Dainamisuto) is an archetype of WATER Machine Pendulum Monsters that were introduced in Breakers of Shadow, ''and are used by Shingo Sawatari in the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!!. All of its members have a Level of either 4 or 5, as well as a Pendulum Scale of either 3 or 6. Like the "Igknight" and "Majespecter" archetypes, they have a connection to the "Dracoslayer" archetype. Etymology Their English name seems to be a portmanteau of "dinosaur" and "mist", referring to their dinosaur-like appearance and WATER Attribute. The Japanese names indicates a word play with "Dynamo" instead, referring to them being Machines. Both appear to be correct, as the archetype seems to make references to both "dinosaurs" and "dynamo". It can also be a pun on "dynamis" ("δύναμις", also transliterated as "dunamis"), the Greek word for "power" or "strength". Members Playing style "Dinomist" cards cater to aggressive players, focusing on amassing multiple monsters through Pendulum Summon while preventing their opponent from countering them via support from the Pendulum Zones. All Scale 3 "Dinomists" have the Pendulum Effect "If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead.", while all Scale 6 "Dinomists" have the Pendulum Effect "Before resolving a card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, you can negate the effect, then destroy this card. This effect can only be used once while this card is in the Pendulum Zone." Combined, two differently-Scaled "Dinomists" in your Pendulum Zones can neutralize almost any threat to the "Dinomists" in your Monster Zones at the cost of destroying themselves, allowing the monsters themselves to battle uninhibited. Their Spell & Trap Cards enable greater utility and power by searching, directly Special Summoning from the Deck, and locking down your opponent's ability to respond to battle through card effects. Recommended cards Post Link Summoning The New Master Rule updates affected Dinomist's playing style so that you ought to perform a Link Summon like "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite" or "Qliphort Genius", in order to get Dinomist monsters back from the Extra deck with your Pendulum Summon, "Pendulum Paradox", or "Dinomist Charge". The built-in summoning conditions of Dinomist Brachion and Dinomist Ceratops can assist special summoning these cards without losing your Normal Summon, while "Dinomist Charge" will return one of them to your hand to be freely Pendulum Summoned to any Main Monster Zone. The following cards may also assist the deck: * "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" is a free Scale 7 Pendulum Monster that can Special Summon itself from the Pendulum Zone and also be used as material for any generic rank 4 Xyz Monster, or as Link Material for any generic Link Monster or "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite". * Already mentioned,"Heavymetalfoes Electrumite" can destroy scales in order to recover a "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" from your Extra Deck that was placed there by the first effect of "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite", then use the effect of "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar"' to Special Summon "Symphonic Warrior Miccs" from the Main Deck and gain an additional Normal Summon, and since "Miccs" a Level 5 Machine monster, it can be used for the Xyz Summon of "Cyber Dragon Nova" and through it, "Cyber Dragon Infinity". Category:TCG and OCG archetypes